Wake in Montauk
by Xishmish
Summary: Swan Queen AU Mysterious and dark Regina Mills meets Emma Swan under supernatural circumstances with irrevocable consequences. After Regina's awkward brother, Jefferson, decides to play with forces he believes to understand, both women's fates collide, changing the course of their lives forevermore. Will contain crude, graphic themes, and triggers.


**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have removed the rest of the chapters due to personal reasons. YES I will post them again soon and NO you won't have to wait as I repost one by one as someone asked under a GUEST name, to that person, (sorry if you think it's ridiculous, my reasons are not, and I haven't posted in months because of those, as I said above, personal reasons). To those who are willing to look past any selfish burst of anger thank you for understanding. Writing takes time, but it also takes a lot more than time. We shouldn't jump into conclusions and judge others when we don't know the full spectrum of what's going on in their lives. Maybe we should take a look at ourselves and think things through before we demand when a work of fiction is being offered for free.**

 **Hammock - This Is Not Enough**

 _It was a cold New York morning. Still grasping with the fact that his routine had been readjusted to fit someone else's plans, Henry pulled out a rugged, ten dollar bill from his pocket, opened his fist, and handed the money over as he sipped on the hot, coffee drink given to him in fair trade. "Keep the change, Juni," he said in a rush. "I'll see you tomorrow, I have somewhere to be in three hours,"_

 _As he turned, Henry found himself trapped in a full house. The delicious smell of coffee and fresh pastries seemed to make the heard of demanding customers grow more impatient, only looking to get theirs._

 _The woman on the other side of the counter chuckled as she unruffled the wrinkled bill. "Where you goin'?" she asked over the crowded, small coffee house as Henry maneuvered around a sea of caffeine-starved locals._

 _"Montauk!" he shouted back._

 _"Then you better run fast, kid," she shouted as the glass door closed slowly and the young man submerged himself into the very veins of their city. She mumbled to herself, "There ain't no way you're gonna catch that train on time," Juni smiled to herself, fondly thinking of Henry. He was a good guy._

 _Standing at the reception desk of the Waterside Psychiatric Center in Montauk, Henry's hazel eyes innocently surveyed as much of the cold place as he could. He tapped his long fingers on the counter as he waited for the woman who was helping him to return._

 _ **Thack!**_

 _A folder was slammed in front of him by the moody receptionist. "This is your guy." she said evenly._

 _Henry's eyes landed on the file._

 _"Mr. Jenkins has a case of narcolepsy that overlaps with mild schizophrenia," she informed indifferently. "He's a pretty quiet, nice guy,"_

 _Henry took the folder and smiled. When he had signed up to volunteer, his professor hadn't told him it would be at a psychiatric facility, however, once he realized it would be in Montauk, he grew impatiently thrilled. Far too many mysteries and legends surrounded the place. For him, a literature major, this was like an actual golden ticket. Perhaps Mr. Jenkins had some stories to tell._

 _She cleared her throat and chuckled. "When he's awake," she added._

 _Henry furrowed his brow, he could have sworn the woman was happily mocking him._

 _"Room 115 down the long hallway. Have fun, kid,"_

 _"Thanks," he said, finding the woman rude, yet giving the thought of hanging out with Mr. Jenkins a fair chance._

 _Walking down the long, white hall of the place, Henry remained quiet. The air smelled sterile, the silence was incredibly peaceful, and the bright light of day filtrating through the sky windows was life-giving. He continued to respectfully walk as quietly as he could until he found the room._

 _ **115** "All right, here we go," he mumbled and took a deep breath. Right before opening the door, Henry caught sight of its resident through the medium-sized, clear window on it. It wasn't one of those small little windows that made you think twice about going into those kinds of rooms because the mere thought was unbearably constricting. At least for a claustrophobic guy like him, it was. _

_The room was as white as the hallway, however, the closed curtains provided a light blue, greyish ambiance. Even from the other side of his bright world, it looked anesthetizing and comforting. Absolutely peaceful. The man looked like a child, regardless of his obvious late age. Henry simpered to himself with nothing but respect and empathy. Looking at his watch, he said, "Well, two hours should go by pretty quick." Perhaps catching up on his favorite manga would do. Henry pulled out the flimsy book from his backpack and sat on the floor._

 _Not even fifteen minutes into the story, and a tapping sound caught Henry's attention. His gentle brow furrowed in curiosity as he stood and followed the sonic trail. Walking past closed room after closed room, the boy found a door ajar. He initially hesitated, but seconds later, curious, kind hazel eyes stared through the crease._

 _This room was as light as the hallway was. **An awake patient**. He thought. It was a Caucasian woman in her late sixties. Underneath the lines painted by time and the frailty that experience kissed on human skin, were her soft, beautiful features. She had short, white hair. The woman sat on her bed with an open chess board as she tapped on its surface with a black queen in hand. She seemed thoughtful, calculating her next move. _

_As he continued to watch from the door, Henry began to see a play from his point of view. He became so acutely distracted and eager to figure out the move before the woman would, that the manga book in his grasp fell to the floor, flaring open with a mild thud._

 _Startled, the woman looked up and drew a hand to her chest. A hitched breath caught in her throat until she realized it was just a harmless young man. "Oh, child, you scared me,"_

 _Desperately thinking he had caused the elderly woman a heart attack, Henry rushed in, pouring apology after apology, "I'm so sorry, ma'am, I—I was just o—over there reading my book and—and then I heard—" he started to panic and the woman chuckled._

 _"It's all right, kid, calm down," she tried as Henry walked to her side._

 _"Are you sure?" his trauma was comical, the woman let out a small laugh._

 _"Yes, I am," she reassured, still smiling and patting his arm gently._

 _"Phew," Henry said, and sighed. He smiled. "Good, I thought I had—"_

 _"Given me a heart attack?" she asked amusedly and he blushed._

 _"Well, yeah," he said sheepishly and shrugged._

 _"Oh, no, child. I may have a weak mind, but my heart is strong!" she said optimistically and winked._

 _She had a beautiful smile, Henry could easily see the aesthetically quaint attributes of a human who had once enjoyed plenty of admiration, he was sure of it. Not that she wasn't as beautiful and worthy of admiration now. She was still lovely, in a grandma-kind-of-way. Henry got distracted with the justifying ramblings of his young mind. "My name's Henry," he said, and extended his hand._

 _"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Henry, I'm... Mrs. Coolpepper." she offered kindly. There was something about her smile that simply made him happy. "Tell me, what brings you here, Henry?"_

 _Snapping out of his pleasant haze, Henry caught up with her query. "Um, yeah. I am a volunteer here… today is my first day," he shrugged with a kind smile that brought just as much joy to the woman as hers did to him. "Sort of like a company, kill-time kind of a volunteer."_

 _"That's lovely, Henry, and what do you do? Still in school or?"_

 _"Yeah, I go to NYU, literature," he said proudly._

 _Green eyes grew impressed and widened. "That's great! A writer?"_

 _"Yes," he confirmed, his eyes bright._

 _"I'm sure you have some good stories to tell, then," she said._

 _Henry chuckled awkwardly as his cheeks blushed. "Actually, I'll confess that one of the reasons I was excited to come here to Montauk was my endless search for the perfect story… aside from meeting a nice person, too, of course," he added, trying not to sound selfish._

 _Endeared by the boyish innocence still clinging to his discovering, new-adult eyes, Mrs. Coolpepper smiled. "Well, **that** —this place has…" she said as some distant, faint whisper of loneliness dissolved her smile. Her eyes looked out the window glass, staring at something in the distance. Henry assumed of perhaps a memory._

 _"A—are you all right, Mrs. Coolpepper?" he asked, and suddenly, her lingering mood turned into the most beautiful and organic smile._

 _"I have the greatest love story… if you got time to listen," she offered._

 _Henry's hazel eyes grew round, and the warmest beam spread across his face. "Am I interested?!" he asked rhetorically and without even asking for permission, dragged a chair and sat. "Is this a personal story? I mean, a real story that happened to you?"_

 _"Oh, no, child... I can only wish I was so lucky." she clarified and blushed. "But **it is** a real story… worthy of these lands, and even places far beyond Montauk…" _

_"I'm all yours —all ears," Henry said with wondrous eyes._

 _"All right," she said, and searched her brain. "I guess I'll start with the night that changed Emma and Regina's life…"_

 _"Emma and Regina? Are they the main characters?"_

 _Mrs. Coolpepper smiled. "Indeed they are, kid. The greatest love story that has never been told by any book… Are you ready?" she asked._

 _"As I'll ever be," he replied._

* * *

The new york night was thriving amongst the casual sounds of impatient traffic and the lifting moon in the distance. As the city readied to welcome a more nocturnal crowd, the harboring walls of a narrow alley happened to be the place where it would all take place.

Inside the comfort of her Mercedes, Regina parked by an empty road while her brother, Jefferson, sat on the passenger side, nervously eyeing the barely lit backstreet. Unaware of his plans, and thoroughly annoyed by his nervous state, Regina finally spoke up, "What are we doing here, Jefferson? You're perspiring like a prepubescent jock. Why the hell are you so nervous?"

Jefferson ignored her and stuck out his neck, curiously searching for sight of what was beyond those dim corners of the narrow street decorated with faded graffiti and a lonely city dumpster. "She should walk by here any minute, she does so every night after leaving her job." he said anxiously.

Annoyed by his redundant words, Regina rolled her eyes. "Who will walk by any minute? What are you talking about?! You know what, Jefferson, I had plans with a bottle of overpriced champagne and a tall Slovak dancer. Please use your words or get out of my car so I can go back to my house."

"Emma… she..." Jefferson knew what his sister would say once he spoke of what he had done, so he fidgeted and mumbled, averting his eyes, focusing them on the alley. "She's a woman I've been trying to locate for the past three months, and I finally found her. I… I need to get close enough to touch her,"

After an effortless, amused chuckle, Regina said, "Acting like a criminal and a dark alley in the middle of a busy city? That's a bit savage for you. Whatever happened to at least pretending to care? I thought these washed out, human routines were the thing you reveled in."

"No, Regina… she's not just any woman. She's special." he hesitated but knew he had trapped himself. "Well, I need to touch her mark again... and… and I just, I didn't want her to reject me. This is all I could think about."

Stopping him cold, Regina turned in her seat. "Excuse me, did you just say _mark_ and _special_ in the same sentence? Please tell me you didn't claim someone, Jefferson," Regina spat, her annoyance growing to match her shock.

Hazel eyes tried to escape Regina's penetrating glare and casually caught sight of the beautiful blonde woman walking down the sidewalk, almost approaching the exact coordinates they sat at. "Get ready," he warned.

With a gaping mouth and confused brows, Regina said, " _Get ready?_ Wha—" And just as soon as the words fell from her mouth, the blonde stranger walked by their parked car, completely oblivious of what was to come. Jefferson rushed out of the vehicle with the stealth of a feline and the readiness of a seasoned predator. Before Emma could even turn, he swung a chloroform-ready handkerchief over her face and pulled her into the alley, shielding their tangled bodies under the shadows as the anesthetizing liquid permeated her airways and sedated her into unconsciousness.

Grunting and hissing curses under her breath, Regina reached over and opened one of the back doors, leaving the new leather of her backseat as an open runway for Jefferson to hastily charge into with the limping woman in his arms.

Heaving loudly, he closed the door and darkness flooded the briefly lit backseat. He continued to cradle half of her torso, leaning her face against his chest carefully. "Go, Regina!"

Still trying to recover from the brief glimpse she had caught of the sleeping stranger, Regina drove off and looked through the rearview mirror. "Are you fucking insane?! Are you not aware of the number of cameras streets are filled with nowadays? This isn't The Balkans in the eighteen-hundreds, Jefferson. What the hell were you thinking involving me in your under-strategized, mock of a plan without even consulting me!" she shouted as she drove out of the city, leaving behind a washing glow of lights and tall buildings.

Once the quiet roads enveloped the sleek car, Jefferson looked up and finally met her gaze through the rearview mirror. Darkness once again making it impossible for Regina to catch a better look at her face.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, Regina, but you wouldn't have helped me if I told you I had claimed a human soul…"

"You guessed right, Jefferson. It is pathetic and embarrassing, but that's your problem, not mine. I can't believe I pushed my night plans because of this…" she huffed and simply continued to look forward, driving deeper into I-495, headlights cutting through the night as they made their way to Montauk.

* * *

In the furthest edges of the green island, outlined by a rocky, high cliff overlooking the beach and lush trees, was Regina Mills' mansion. The long road that led only to the secluded home was open, its sides, harboring tall trees that allowed more privacy. After the two-hour drive from New York City to the east of the Long Island peninsula, the silver moon had risen higher into the darkened sky, its sheen kissing the beach waters. The salty waves crashing against the rocky ridges.

Regina opened the large door of her home and sighed, annoyed, moving to the side and allowing Jefferson to walk in with a limp Emma still cradled in his arms.

"I can't believe you did this… What the hell were you thinking?!" Regina scolded, closing the door while Jefferson walked deeper into the regal home. He carefully lowered Emma on a Victorian chaise lounge. "Who is she anyway?" she asked and walked towards the sleeping stranger on her sofa, finally catching a more detailed look at her features. Irritation still etched on Regina's face.

Grateful he wasn't looking at Regina in the eye, Jefferson faltered, a fleeting gleam of betrayal made his reddening, hazel eyes glow. He stared down at Emma's long lashes, gently touching each other as she slept soundly. The peace on her face made him grow warmer, helping him find an excuse. At that very instant, Jefferson swallowed back the bitter taste of guilt and blinked away the weakness he felt. At that very instant, Jefferson robbed the woman who had become his only family over the last three hundred years of something irrevocably invaluable. His jaw clenched as he said, "You don't know her."

Regina's dark eyes were still stuck on the woman laying there. Her antagonized mood wanting to turn milder against her will. She hated having strangers in her house, aside from those she brought and then thoroughly disposed of by simply making them forget. Why was her body trying to ease her into leniency?

"I met her in the late seventies while you were still in Vienna… it was only until nineteen-eighty-one when she died of a sudden drowning that I marked her. She was reborn shortly thereafter." he lied, instinctively eying Regina as he stood. Jefferson noticed her gaze was stuck on the woman, skeptically studying her with a crooked brow.

She sighed with elegant arms crossed. "Reborn so quickly. Awfully rare…" she said, and turned to look at her brother for all intents and purposes. The intensity of her eyes felt heavy on Jefferson's skin. He had always respected her. The strong woman had been the only constant through a long existence in which he had always felt awkward and weak-willed —haunted by what he was and what he couldn't have. A normal human life. Jefferson was as selfish and ill-craving as any creature on the planet, be it human, animal, and anything in between, yet Regina was all of the above, however, older and stronger —stronger than many of their kind.

He had thought of this moment and the possible questions that could arise. — _Get yourself together._ _She has no way of knowing. Nothing can surpass the bond created by marking a human soul. Nothing can be stronger than that._ Jefferson thought as he kneeled down and gently lifted Emma's side, knowing exactly where he had marked her, Regina eyeing his every move from her standing position.

He pushed up her shirt and exposed her left, lower back side. The Gavran mark coming into view to their eyes: three curvaceous raven claws closing regally, while a fourth one stretched away from the coetus. The overly hidden place of the tasteful blemish, ignited another curious question from Regina.

"Why did you mark her in such concealed place?" she asked, knowing that this single action alone would make it far more difficult for him to recognize her current human body compared to the one he had met her with while in the life they had shared. The place was odd, yet so was Jefferson. Before she could catch him averting his eyes, Regina scoffed at herself, irked. She had been spurring his ridiculous actions on by subconsciously giving open range to her inquiring mind. "You know what, nevermind. Do whatever you want. I have guests arriving soon… Just please clean up after yourself." she said, coldly detaching from the sight of the stranger whose gripping features hadn't allowed her to look away.

"Wait—" Jefferson rushed up to his feet with more to say, his hazel eyes glassy.

Still consumed in her bad mood, Regina's nostrils flared as she turned. "What?"

"Regina, I… I know what you think of claiming humans, but she's different, and she means something to me,"

"Why are you so keen on having me on board with your pathetic attempt at making a human follow you around like a lapdog? I find it disappointing but it is none of my business, really. It's your life, Jefferson, do what you want." she finished coolly and turned to leave once again.

"Regina, no. I—" he tried and she turned with an expecting brow.

…

"You…?" she patronized.

"Like I told you earlier, I— I need your help."

An incredulous chuckle fell from Regina's lips. "Are you kidding me? Wasn't that cheesy-movie getaway enough?"

"I— she has never seen me in this lifetime… she will be disoriented and afraid once she wakes up, come on, help me,"

"That's your problem, not mine."

Thinking of the priceless ability his sister had learned from rightfully earning a seasoned witch's trust, Jefferson had already worked of a favor to ask. "At least just give her memories of meeting me… I have seen you make potions for th—"

The brassy sound of the bell interrupted his desperate plea.

Regina grinned. "I have no intentions of wasting my time on this. Now, if you excuse me, that should be my guest." she said, walking out of the open living-room and towards the foyer.

Jefferson grunted under his breath and took a glance at Emma's beautiful face, at every corner of her perfect anatomy while Regina opened the door for a woman with tanned skin and green eyes. Light brown hair with wisps of honey rays fell down her shoulders. She was stunning and bit her lower lip as soon as she caught sight of Regina again.

Pulling her in by the hand, Regina guided her guest through the inevitable path towards her bedroom, and said, "Please give me a few minutes. My bedroom is upstairs, main door at the end of the hallway on your left." she said to the woman while Jefferson clenched his fists, bursting with anxiety that burned his stomach. Here was Regina, ready to bed another of her playthings while Emma could wake any minute… lost in the confines of unfamiliar surroundings.

The beautiful woman grinned and leaned into Regina, purring a kiss at the base of her neck. "Okay." she said with a thick accent and walked away, tastefully swaying her hips with the grace of a cat.

"Well, my brother, enjoy the rest of your night. I will be seeing to the enjoyment of mine."

"Regina, please, she's going to be afraid of me—" he tried again.

"And since when do I care about anyone's wellbeing but my own?"

"Okay— then do it for me," he bargained.

Having met the end of her patience, Regina inched closer. "You were the one with lousy preparation. I refuse to give her memories of knowing you prior to this just so that you can fuck her without even working for it. This is a bit too low, even for you, dear." she said, and walked to him, placing a hand on his arm and looking into his reddened, emotional eyes. "If she once cared as much as you do, then you should have no issue. And next time you want me involved and willing, you come to me _**first.**_ " she warned calmly with intimidating eyes that looked as black as tar. They gleamed with the same intensity that had always defined her character. "Let this be a lesson to learn from, Jefferson. I am done cleaning up after your emotional messes." she finished dismissively and left.

* * *

The turning of the doorknob made the woman inside Regina's room look up. She lay on the white sheets that felt expensive on her skin. A throbbing sensation hummed from the middle of her pelvis, making her fall prey to a need that burned her. It was as if her walls swelled and ached for the irresistible woman that was both mysterious and aloof. She suddenly found herself crawling off the bed to meet her by the closed door.

"Kristýna, is it?" Regina said as the door shut quietly behind her. Her voice grave, a nuance of it that Kristýna had not yet heard in their previous, brief encounter.

The air was thick with possible revelations. Regina's eyes were dark and gleaming, but she was detached and distant, just as she had been earlier that day, when they'd met over a casual mix up at some exclusive clothing store. "Yes," the woman said, not caring about anything else but the painful twisting between her legs. Regina was all she wanted, in fact, Kristýna had not been able to think of anything but the promise of being fucked by Regina, ever since she had looked her in the eye and handed her a piece of paper with a number on it. Slender fingers trailed a gentle path on the contour of Regina's jawline. "I can't believe my luck," she murmured, her chest rising and falling. Regina studied her with senses that were perhaps twenty steps ahead of the needy woman's.

Kristýna felt a running sensation that made her press both thighs together discreetly. She allowed said sensation to think it could take lead and demand, slowly leaning forward, lips searching her scar-marred, perfect ones.

An effortless hand pressed against Kristýna chest. "I don't kiss. My mouth is off limits." Regina said unapologetically, setting the rules in place.

Swallowing an awkward knot, the woman nodded, embarrassment buried by a needy call that overshadowed any shred of pride she had. Her green eyes looked down at her very own chest and saw Regina's black fingernails unfurling her top open. The soft fabric rolled down her toned shoulders, landing somewhere on the floor. Awakened nipples hardened and the darker skin around them gathered in perfectly round, constricted circles. Goosebumps rose as Regina's hand sank into the waist of the woman's pants, getting lost in the depth of the stranger's privacy, feeling a slightly coarse sensation against her fingertips.

Kristýna shuddered raggedly as Regina spun them around and pushed her against the wall, burying two fingers inside her. Sleek, engorged walls welcomed Regina in and contracted around her. "Shit," Kristýna moaned as her eyes closed, head falling back.

Starting a rhythm, Regina pushed her agile fingers in and out of the stranger who was slowly becoming weakened by the coiling sensation low in her belly and the ambiguous pain that had her begging, "Fuck, you feel amazing, fuck me," she murmured between small sounds, just as tiny beads of sweat started to dew her bronze skin. One hand scraping the wall behind while another grabbed and pulled at Regina's shirt, desperate to feel her skin to skin.

"Shh…" Regina hushed with a few inches separating them, needing to tune out the sound of her voice. She curled her fingers and pushed a strong knee between Kristýna's thighs, aiding her ins and outs that increased speed. Looking to deviate the woman's focus from undressing her to satisfaction, Regina fucked her harder, gliding the base of her hand on a wet clit and pressing her impaling fingers against the hidden curve inside Kristýna's walls. "Ah! Fuck! Yes… yes…"

But Regina was only looking for one thing. One fleeting glance at those green irises…at the vast darkness of her pupils dilating into an all-consuming, black oblivion. "Open your eyes," Regina imposed.

The stranger woman moaned and panted as her entire body waned at the mercy of a kind of pleasure that had made her thighs start to shake. Dazed in desperation, Kristýna tried to obey, her eyes opened and closed, focusing on the lips she was not allowed to experience. "I'll— I'll let you do anything —anything… you want to me if you let me kiss you," she barely said, almost tasting the defined rapture of Regina's breath. Of course she begged for a taste of her lips, of her mouth, they all did.

"Don't you dare," she said, still inches apart, still fucking her hard. The sounds of their pants joined in the rule of a messy staccato. "I said open your eyes," Regina was unsympathetic, consumed within her very own need to feel alive again. Chasing after a falsely constructed high that could only numb her for mere seconds. She was enveloped by the descriptive smell of lust and the quaint obscenity of a woman falling apart in her very arms.

Kristýna's brows furrowed and her mouth opened. And there it was, "Oh, my f—" Then came the trembling and clenching, the relentless hold of hot, wet flesh claiming Regina's fingers as if it wanted to own them. "Open your eyes," she demanded once again, and got lost in the meaning of the colors that changed. On the darkened greens that turned lighter and diluted into patterns that were exclusive to every single human. The inevitable realization that it was not her. Remembering that eyes were like fingerprints, irreplaceably unique.

Kristýna's legs trembled as her satisfied insides throbbed, she fell limp on Regina's shoulder. It wasn't her warmth, it wasn't her breath… it wasn't. Retreating her soaked finger's from inside the stranger, Regina severed herself from the very lines of skin using her for support. "Leave before sunrise." she said coldly to the woman's ear and walked out of the room without looking back.

The neutral sound of the door closing and her fucking intoxicating perfume —the fog of her breath against hot skin was all that had been left. All of that, along with a hefty side of inadequacy. The spent stranger had been awakened from her daze by the heavy feeling of indifference. She swallowed hard and covered her breasts, reaching for her discarded shirt.

About three hours after the stranger had left, Regina walked out of her study and towards the dead quiet of her living-room. The woman whose name she had already discarded from her mind, had left shortly after their encounter. Regina was satisfied with the human's perceptivity, she hated the ones that clung, thinking they could change her mind. It had been a long time since she had allowed her exasperation to inflict death as a last resort.

Silent steps that were not silent on purpose, took Regina near the fireplace that was now roaring with a searing fire. The crackling sounds of wood chirping away into forgotten ashes were soothing, even to a tortured mind like hers. Jefferson was smeared on a nearby chair, fast asleep while the woman… Emma, continued submerged in her drug-induced slumber. Regina placed a glass of water on the table immediate to Emma's reach.

With no one watching her, Regina arched a brow and sat on the seat opposite the chaise lounge where she lay. Questions became bolder inside her brain while brown eyes traversed every inch of scarce pale skin flaring in sight —the fabric of the clothes covering her long limbs. Emma's body seemed to have been chiseled from marble and milk. Judging by the air of her design, Emma seemed uncomplicated and quiet.

"You have no idea what kind of world you have been dragged into, Emma." Regina said under her breath, annoyed at how when hearing the combination of those four letters that arranged into something that belonged to this human's identity she… _Ugh._

In the safety of her thoughts, Regina indulged her inquisitive contemplation, but she couldn't invest in whatever curiosity this woman ignited in her. She abhorred her insides for dragging her body back down the stairs. Raising a moody brow, she once again stood and left, blaming her return to the living-room on weakness over the only person she considered family. _You are nothing but a feeble wreck, Jefferson._ she thought, and swore to herself that after this, she would stay out of her brother's pathetic charade.

For Regina, the mere reason for existing had resumed to this very moment. The ephemeral moment when the dark of night was shattered into more than the hours of death. The hours reserved for nightmares and the absolute unspeakable, for everything she, Regina Mills, was. Within the birthing horizon, rendering colors that were, in turn, only reserved for momentary seconds of peace, gave her a glance at that which she had lost but relished. Like the crude sweetness of her love's unique scent after making love and waking enveloped in it, like tasting it all… that last kiss and the promises lost, the ones that got stuck inside her heart in the form of plans. The silence of another unique sunrise reminded her that after one-hundred-and-thirty years, the lucidity of her love's unrehearsed totality was getting lost, but she still missed her so. Regina was starting to forget, like a fragrance that lingers on some prized cloth until it simply fades without permission. Regina was running out of reasons to remain in a world that could only give her sunrises.

And just like that, the hues of blue and its every variation, became lighter until they met another turn of the sun around an obsolete earth. Without her.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I have removed the rest of the chapters due to personal reasons. YES I will post them again soon. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
